


Ed's Daughter

by orphan_account



Category: Ed Sheeran - Fandom, One Direction (Band), Taylor Swift - Fandom
Genre: Fame, Gen, Unwanted Fame, dauther, ed sheerans daughter, one direction niece, taylor swift daugher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed Sheeran end's up marring Taylor Swift, who dies during child birth. Heart broken, Ed makes it his life goal to put everything he has into his beautiful baby girl. But he cannot do it alone.<br/>This takes place in year 2017, One Direction is settling down, and most of the boys have boys of their own, except Larry Stylinton, who have a beautiful baby girl.<br/>Together, they work together to raise their children...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ed's Daughter

Under Co, will be updated soon ;)


End file.
